Team Razorshell
by Sakuralove123
Summary: The mysterious amnesia has befallen a female human or what she calls herself a human Eevee, and doesn't know who or where she came from. Found by a quiet Oshawott, and quickly befriended his best friend Fennekin. They join the ever famous Wigglytuff Guild, where they train to be a great rescue team. She Not sure is romance, or just friends with Osh/Eev. More brother past 4 chp.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1 A storm at sea

"Autumn come on! just a little bit longer!"

"I-I can't hold on!"

"Waaaahhhhh!" I could hear my partner calling my name.

"Autumn!"

but it got fainter until it became only a whisper...  
>~?~?~?~?~?~?~?~?~?~?~?~?~?~?~?~?~?~?~?<p>

I could here the distant sound of waves as I opened my eyes and even though my vison was blurry I could tell that I was on a beach. ("Where...? Where am I?") I asked to myself but my eyes slowly shut closed as my vison went black. (Nope...drifting off...)

~At Wigglytuffs Guild~

A sea otter pokemon was nervously pacing back and forth in front of the famous exploratiojn guild. Stopping he shook his head. "No. Today I have to do it! No backing down! I have to steel my courage today!" He said cofidently then stepped onto the grate.

A voice shouted. "Pokemon detected!" Then another one shouted. "WHO'S footprint? Who's FOOTPRINT?" The first voice shouted back again. "The foot[rint is Oshawott! The footprint is Oshawott!" Oshowott gasped then ran off the grate. "T-That s-scared me!" He said and after a while turned his gaze down at the ground.

"I-I can't...no matter how hard I try I just can't do it...I even thought my personal treasure would inspire me and give me the courage that I needed..." Oshawott said as he unearth the Relic fragment,shook his head again and put it back into the bag.

"...This is so dicouraging...Well I could always go to the beach to cheer me up..." he nodded and smiled as he walked toward the beach. But only a moment after he left did a duo step out of the shadows. Murkrow stared till the sea otter pokemon was out of sight. Then the other pokemon spoke up. "Hey Murkrow that chicken their had somethin' good right?" Murkrow nodded. "Sure right they did skunky." Skunky looked toward Murkrow who nodded. "Do we go after it?"

"We do."

Oshawott walked further down the beach until he hit the water. He looked up at the sky,at the setting sun then watched until he saw bubbles coming from behind scattering across the sky. "Oh wow..." He said to himself then smiled softly. "The krabby come out here at sunset and blow bubbles when the weathers good. It always cheers me up coming here." He took another moment to look at the beautiful sight until some thing caught the corner of his eye.

"Hmm..? What's that?" He said as he slowly walked closer to the object then gasped when he relized it was a pokemon. "Aaah!" Oshawott shouted as he reached the pokemon then began to shake the out cold pokemon. "Hey wake up! Come on wake up!" Oshawott said to you as you began to slowly open your brown eyes.

"Oh thank goodness your awake!" Oshawott said to you as your rubbed your eyes. "W-Where am I...?" You said quietly to yourself looking around. Oshawott spoke up. "You were knocked out." You looked at him. "K-Knocked out?" Oshawott nodded.

"Well it's nice to meet you. My name is Oshawott. Whats yours?" I smiled. "My name is Autumn."

I'll end it right here hope you like it! This fanfic is for Moonlightflight1 and Blue sky storm! Please review and thank you you two for your reviews on my other stories! Again please review! 


	2. Watery Cave

**Me:Thank you all for your reviews!**  
><strong>Riru: Yes,she did. She was smiling from ear to ear.<strong>  
><strong>Me: is Riru she's my little helper she'll be like my little mascot you know.<strong>  
><strong>Riru: Yup Me:. Anyways...here's chapter two of Team Razorshell hope you like it. <strong>

**Me&Riru: *Bows***

**  
><strong>

_I smiled. "My name is Autumn."_

I said while looking at him. He smiled then nodded as he looked at my with his dark blue eyes. "Wow thats a good name, Autumn it sounds pretty." He said with a smile as I blushed a tiny bit then shook my head dismissing the blush. 'No...don't think like that...!' I thought while he continued.

"So what are you doing here Autumn? It's not every day you see a someone out cold on the beach while taking a walk." Oshawott said while I nodded. "I-I don't know Oshawott...all I can remember is my name and waking up here..." I said truthfully as he nodded. But then my eyes widen.-how can y-you talk? Your a pokemon an O-sha-wott. Pokemon do not talk!" I said nodding my head with each syllable, while he looked at me with a weird look on his face.

"Hmmm...well let me think..." He said putting his paw to his chin and tapping it. "I'm a pokemon and I can talk. Your a pokemon-Say what?" I interrupted him and took a few steps back. "Are you crazy? I am NOT a pokemon I am a human!" I stated as he shook his head then frowned as he looked me over.

"I'm not the crazy one here Autumn...I think you are because you are **100%** an eevee." He said with him crossing his arms. "I can prove that I'm not the crazy one here go look over at the water Autumn." He said motioning me to the water as we both walked over to it.

I took one step forward then leaned my head in slowly. I gasped and almost screamed, because I knew it was me because I still had my hazel colored eyes staring back at me through the waters reflection. I shook my head and swiped at the water with my hand as the image ripped, I looked at my hand now which was a paw. Theirs no denying it, I was an _**eevee...**_

"H-How can this happen...?" I asked myself as Oshawott looked at me with a mournful expression fixed across his face. "I-I'm not sure what your talking about...but you seem a little odd." He added looking me over once again. "You seem a little odd...are you pulling a joke on me or something? He said his arms crossed.

I shook my head. "N-No, I'm not! Oh please believe me!" I said,my voice pleading. Oshawott looked at me for a minute them smiled. "Okay. I believe you." He said as I breathed a sigh of relief.'thank goodness...' I thought as Oshawott grinned. "You really are a strange one you know Autumn?" He said as I shook my head.

"Am not."

"Are too." he said with a laugh.

"Well anyways...what are you doing here?" I tried to remember but nothing came. "I can't remember anything..." I said barely loud enough for him to hear. He looked at me with a mournful expression. "Oh...I'm sorry Autumn...is there anything that I can do? He asked as I was about to answer but saw two pokemon charging at full speed towards us.

In a split second I was on the ground on my side,Oshawott was already standing up an anime vein on his head. "Hey! Why the heck did you do that?" He snarled. The skunk pokemon sneered then the duo chuckled. "Oh we just want to get something that caught our eye is all." Murkrow laughed.

His eyes turned towards the ground as Oshawott did the same and gasped. "That's your isn't it?" Skunky asked with a smirk. A gray rock with a strange inscription printed across it was laying on the sand. _'Oh no,'_ I thought.

"Sorry we'll be taking that." He said as he picked it up and Oshawott gasped again.

"H-Hey! That's mine you can't take that away!" He said as the both laughed . "Well if you want it back you can meet us at the top of Watery Cave 4th floor, that is if you can make it there! " They both said looking at each other. _'They just stole it! Oh! How much meaner can you get?'_ I thought.

"B-But...!" Oshawott began as they chuckled. "What's the matter to scared? You bog chicken?" They mocked as they began to walk to the entrance located behind us. I glared at them as they walked past me. 'Your laughing now buddy,but you just wait.." I said through clenched teeth only as loud so they could hear. they both just looked at each other and sneered again and went on in.

"T-They stole it...that's my personal treasure... it means everything to me! What if they break it? Oh. what am I going to do?" He wailed tears beginning to fall from his eyes. He shook his head and wiped the tears away by the back of his paw. "No. I can't I have to get it back no matter what!" He said with a determined face and turned to me. "Will ya help me Autumn? Please?" He asked as I nodded. "You bet Oshawott!" I said with a leader like smile. Oshawott's eyes got little sparkles in them. "Y-You will? Oh thanks! Let's go quickly! "He said as me and him ran into Watery Cave.

**I know that it's short but bear with me okay? I kinda did the last part fast so yeah...anyway tell me how you like it.**


	3. A night at Skyler's Place

Chapter Three

_**Me:Here you go guys! Chapter three!**_  
><em><strong>Riru:Please review!<strong>_

**x*X*x **

Me and Oshawott walk for a few seconds in the cave, with me at the back looking from left to right at the dark cave. "Uh Oshawott...Where are we?" I said. Oshawott's eyes that were once kinda determind became sparkly with excitment. " Watery Cave which is also a Mystery Dungeon." He said with a smile,him also looking at the surroundings.

"Mystery Dungeon?" I asked with a tilt of my head.

He nodded and smiled.

"There wonderfully amazing! There very strange places" His eyes stopped as he frowned. "But they are very dangerous, wild pokemon have gotten reckless lately..." He said as their was a few seconds of silence, probably him thinking about the bad things that were happening.

"Uhm...don't we have** something** we need to get from someone...?

Oshawott cocked his head.

Something that you said that you couldn't live without...?" I said.

"Huh?" He asked large yellow **?** mark above his head.

Something that you said that you _**COULDN'T**_ live without...?" I repeated again my voice stern getting slightly irritated tapping my tail against the wet ground to show it.

His eyes widened as he covered his mouth with his paws his light brown bag that was across his chest, moving with his sudden movement. "Oh,that's right!" He said grabbing my paw with his own and dragging me with him as he started to sprint further into the cave. "**WE GOTTA GO**!" He shouted dragging me through the wet cave. I looked up at him,_ he does look pretty cute...those deep blue eyes...' _I thought then shook it off. _'Stop saying that Autumn...I hardly know him!'_

**x*X*x**

A ways through the cave he finally stopped, as he panted from sprinting such a long distance. _But...he was still holding my paw... _I thought blushing furiously,

"Man...that was tiring..." He panted putting his other paw over his chest as he tried to get his breathing under control. He looked toward me. "Sorry about dragging you like that Autumn." He smiled.

"..."

Oshawott cocked his head at me. "What's the matter Autumn...? You okay? Your cheeks are red." He asked looking straight at me.

"Uh...l-look down..." I muttered looking down as he did. It only took him a second to realize the situation. He quickly removed his paw from my own. He blushed a bright red.

"I-I'm so sorry!" He said frantically as he turned his head the other way still slightly blushing.

We walked in silence,avoiding each others gazes until Oshawott suddenly froze and stopped and his ear moved with his head moving to the direction of the sound. I looked at him. "Osha-" I started but was caught mid word as he put up a paw to silence me. He reached for his yellow scallop and removed it.

My eyes widened. _'That...That things comes off?' _I thought.

The yellow shell started glowing as Oshawott murmured. "Razorshell." The shell got brighter until a razor like shape formed with the pale yellow shell being the beginning of the scythe like shape. And water starting flowing in an upward direction off the razor,making it shine in the dark,wet cave.

Suddenly a Basculin came, swimming rashly through a little pond of water to the right of us straight for me. Oshawott ran in front of me and deflected it with the Razorshell. Then lifted it up high and hit the Basculin head on,knocking it against a wall,knocked out.

Oshawott sighed. "Phew...not so tough are ya?" He said, puffing out his chest proudly. Then he turned to me. "You okay Autumn?" I nodded. "Uhm..yeah thank you Oshawott! That was so cool!" I said with a grin. Oshawott blushed a little bit and scratched his cheek,embarrassed.

"T-Thanks for the compliment. I told ya there would be some pokemon that would attack here." He said as I nodded then looked towards the Basculin that was still out cold by the wall.

"Hey don't you know how to battle?" He asked as I cocked my head

. "That says it all..." He said quietly then leaned against a wet,red-brown rock with his arms crossed.

'_Did...Did I make him mad...?'_ I thought as he jumped up.

"That's it!" He shouted as I stepped back a few steps from him. "What's it?" I asked.

He beamed at me. "The reason why you don't know any moves and don't know how to use them is because you were a human before this." He said as I nodded.

"That's right! I said as he smiled pointing a finger.

"So do you know what a simple tackle is?" He asked as I shook my head up and down.

"You charge at something or someone and hit them head on?" I answered. He nodded and smiled.

"Yeah! Now try it..." He started then saw a rock that was the perfect size for smashing. "On that rock right over there." He said pointing over to the brown rock.

I flinched. "Are you sure?" I said as he nodded. He looked at me straight in the eyes. "But what if those guys who took your Relic Fragment get away?" I asked as he waved his hand up and down.

"It's alright,they couldn't get out of here anyway. This is one way in ,and one way out dungeon." He said as I looked at him a little annoyed. "Then why couldn't you'd told me that about five minuets ago? When I thought they could sneak out and with your Relic Fragment?" I asked as he sweat dropped and rubbed the back of his head.

"S-Sorry...I just get excited is all..." He muttered. I sighed heavily as I readied myself.

"You trust me?" He asked as I nodded wagging my tail.

"Yeah...I do!" I answered with a grin.

He chuckled. "Okay,now the best thing to do at first start off slow then gradually get faster...then POW! Run with all you got and use your shoulder to ram it,so you don't hit with your head. That way it doesn't just only make sure you don't get a bad head injury by repeating it in battle,but makes it harder!" He said with confidence clenching his paw. As I laughed,finding his confidence and determined face somewhat funny.

He looked at me. "Why are you laughing?" He asked me,with a puzzled look.

I shook my head. " (Giggle) It's nothing! Now tell me when to go!" I said moving closer to the ground ready to pounce and sprint as fast as I could at any moment.

He nodded then put a hand on my shoulder. For some reason my heart thudded just a bit then I shook it off. "I'll count to three. You ready? One...two...THREE!" He shouted as I sprang off the ground and charged ahead full throttle towards the rock. I noticed that my heart rate was increasing and some words starting to make it's ways out of my mouth. '_Tackle!'_ My body was trying to make my voice say.

I closed my eyes and opened them up while still sprinting. A grin came across my lips. "Tackle!" I shouted getting faster and moved my shoulder towards the front of me. And in a spit second my powerful tackle collided with the rock and smashed into a million different shards that scattered across the Cave. I panted heavily. _'Did I do it right?" _

I turned to Oshawott who had a wide smile across his face and clapped. "Nice Job! Thats what a Tackle is!" He said as I ran back over to him. "Now that you know how to use Tackle you might be able to learn the rest of your moves." He said as I nodded. "Usually you have to be in a fight to learn them and I think thatyou'll learn them be the end of this..." He muttered as I laughed.

"Yeah! So lets hurry up and get that Relic Fragment!" I said as Oshawott nodded.

"You betcha!" He answered running with me until we found the very end of the cave.

"So this is where Skunky and Koffing are at with your Relic Fragment?" I asked as he nodded.

"That's right. There probably not expecting me because they think that I just went home discouraged...they think I'm a wimp and they can take anything they want when they want it..." He said with a bit of sadness. I put a paw on his shoulder.

"Hey." I said softly as he looked at me. "You know what Oshawott. Were just gonna have to prove them wrong. And show them that they just can't push us around!" I said as he smiled then nodded. Then looked at the tunnel that lead to the very end of the cave.

"You ready to go?" Oshawott nodded as I held out a fist.

Oshawott pounded my fist. "Yup oh and Autumn." He began as I was starting to walk but stopped and looked at him and stopped.

"Yes?" I asked.

"Uhm there's something that I would like you to know before we fight these guys." He said nervously.

"What is it?"

"Well my name isn't _exactly_ Oshawott." He said as I raised my eyebrows.

"And mines not really Eevee, so what's your real name?" I asked with a playful smile

"My name really is Skyler. I just wanted you to know that before we fight these guys." He said with a slight flinched when I spoke up.

I cocked my head. "So that's your name? That's cool! Skyler..." I said to myself. The name Skyler is cute~! I thought as I took note of the flinch. "Why did you flinch at the end of your sentence?" I asked as he looked at me with a slight blush. "Are you scared or something...about you tellling me your name?" I asked.

"W-Well..." He stuttered avoiding my gaze. "I thought you would be mad at me that I didn't tell you in the first place. Because I didn't really know who you were and you were acting strange saying that you were a human and stuff...and a few moments ago you said you trusted me. So I felt bad for lying to you about my name..." He said as I shook my head and smile.

"No Skyler! I completely understand! I'm not upset!" I said shaking my head. He looked at me and smiled.

"Your not? Whew..." He breathed a sigh of relief closing his eyes as well. It looked like he already liked me calling him by his name that he liked to be called by.

"Well lets go and get your Relic Fragment hm?" I said as he nodded. And finally without any other things getting in our way we entered into Watery Cave's clearing.

We saw that Skunky and Koffing were talking about something and laughing along with it also.

"Yeah Skunky! We could sell this for like, 10.000P! We would be rich! And I bet ya 10P that big chicken didn't even come! Even if he did have that Eevee girlfriend of his!" They both erupted into a loud laughter,

"Oh Koffing dude! Your killing me!" Skunky choked out He wiped a tear that had formed from the edge of it. not being able to talk clearly from laughing so hard.

I looked at Skyler and then at the two and smirked. "Well boys I wouldn't be do sure of that." I said with a grin as the two spun around and both were in shock and utter disbelief,mouths agape.

"They actually did come...!" Koffing muttered to Skunky as he nodded and replied back.

"Yeah! I thought they would go home!"

I looked at Skyler and grinned, "Oh what**'s **the matter? Too _scared?_" I taunted with a smirk. "Hmmm...?" I said in almost hushed voice. Koffing and Skunky looked at each other. And they both looked nervous,but then being the idiots they both are,they both started to grin.

"Who=ho-ho~! I wouln't get ahead of _myself_ either missy." Koffing remarked as Skunky held out the Relic Fragment. "If you want this here Relic Fragment from us, you'll have to fight us for it. Just like we said before we win we get ta keep it. But if we lose you get to have it back." He said as i nodded

"Fair enough." I said and shrugged. As Koffing and Skunky readied themselves. Me and Skyler also. Koffing and Skunky charged first with Koffing using Tackle and Skunky using it's poison fang. Skyler started a Razorshell attack and charged towards Skunky as I used Tackle on Koffing.

Both mine and Koffings attack clashed together,but fortuntly mine was stronger and sent him crashing into the ground with a loud thud,him not moving. . _He's out..._ I thought but then heard a yelp from Skyler. I spun around and saw that both Skunky and Skyler were locked by Skyler's Razorshell locking with Skunky's poison fang. I found out the reason why Skyler yelped a few seconds ago. Skunky's fangs were dripping with light purple poison that dripped all over his fangs and on the ground some of it hitting Skyler's arm in the process. It looked like Skyler had hit him a couple times before being locked together,because I saw the some scraps and bruises that were on his body.

I had to do something,anything,so I bent down and started to charge then a strange light emmited from my body and I started going faster than my Tackle, I felt the same sensation when I first learned my Tackle attack. Then I remembered what Skyler said. _""Now that you know how to use Tackle you might be able to learn the rest of your moves." He said as I nodded. "Usually you have to be in a fight to learn them and I think that you'll learn them by the end of this..." _So that's what's happening! I'm learning my other moves_! I_ smiled to myslef and shouted the words.

"Quick Attack!" I shouted as I hit Skunky harder than the Tackle attack I hit Koffing with moments ago. Skunky was airborn a few seconds before painfully hitting the ground. Skyler hopped off the ground and stopped his attack and put it back on to his belly where it belonged. He looked at both Skunky and Koffing and smiled and started jumping up and down excitedly.

"Yay~!" He shouted joyfully. "WE DID IT!" Skyler shouted again as I nodded with a smile. "And Autumn looks like you learned Quick Attack! Nice~!"

"Yup! Thanks! And nice job with that Razorshell Skyler!" I prasied as he nodded.

"Thanks!" He answered. We both laughed for a few more moments until we heard moaning and groaning. We both looked at Skunky and Koffing getting up weakly.

"Dude I can't believe that big loser and his girlfriend totally swamped us!" Skunky said as Koffing nodded. I grinned and my eyebrows arched in a sarcastic,playful kinda way.

"_So_ boys!" I started as Skyler put both of his hands from trying not to laugh but snickering a little. "So you think that were just a couple of weaklings eh? Well I guess you guys found that out the hard way." I said walking closer to them. "Now." I said. "Hand the Relic Fragment back to Skyler." I ordered as they both took a glance at each other and Skunky hastily threw the treasure back to Skyler which he caught happilly.

The duo glared at us. "Don't think that this is over! Cause it's far from over!" Koffing said as Skunky nodded.

"Yeah just remember that your victory was a fluke!" Skunky said as they both ran away from me and out of the clearing. I smiled and walked back to Skyler. He was affectionatly rubbing the fragment against his cheek.

"I got it back! I actually got it back!" he said as some tears started forming form the corners of his eyes. "And it was all because of you Autumn!" He said as I blushed and shook my head.

"It's what anyone would do!" I replied as he shook his head and smiled.

"But you were the one that didn't even know me went and helped me without saying no Autumn!" He said as he smiled again. "Thank you." He said as I nodded and looked down at the ground.

Skyler put the fragment back into his bag and sighed. "Well!" He said. "How about we get outta here?" He said as I nodded but then relized something, I had no place to go...what would I do? I had no or money! Skyler looked at me for a moment then answered. "Oh that's right you have no place to go..." He said then thought about it for a few seconds. Then replied. "You can stay at my house tonight!" He chirped as I blinked surprised.

"B-But I can't do that to you!" I said as he shook his head.

"Well I say you can! And it's no problem to me at all. I live in a big place and there's pleanty of enought room for two." He answered as I nodded.

"Well if it's okay..." I said quietly. He smiled.

"Good now come on and follow me Autumn." He said as we made our way out of the cave. _I'm not sure about this..._ I thought.

* * *

><p>I looked outside and saw that is was almost completly dark outside and that yellow and white stars were begining to become visable in the sky and a cresent moon was also in view planted in the middle of the sky. <em>We were in there for a long time.<em> I thought.

I followed Skyler through the beach until we hit a dirt road and walked down it for a couple of minuets in silence. I saw that there was a town and all the stores had closed signs on either the doors or windows and all the lights were turned off. Advertisments were posted on a bullention board that I saw as we passed by it the street were lined with house of all colors and shapes and sizes. Some yards filled with toys and other with beautiful flowers of all kinds. Skyler looked back at me and smiled. "It's a really nice neighborhood here." He said as i smiled and nodded.

We reached a river that glowed from the moon's and star's light and was flowing freely downstream. Both of us reached a dead end as the river ended. I cocked my head. "Where's your house Skyler?" I asked as he grinned.

"It's here it's just hidden." He said as I blinked. "Really?" He nodded. "Yep!" He answered.

"So where is it?" I asked as he waged his finger.

"That's the best part! You have to _swim_ to get there!" He replied as I raised my eyebrows surprised but then frowned.

"But I can't swim..." I said as he laughed.

"I'll carry you then!" He said as he nodded and jumped into the river and after a few seconds resurfaced and swam backwards and motioned to his back. "Hop on Autumn!" He said as I nodded slowly and put a paw in the water and climbed onto his back. "Oh yeah he's a water type." I whispered to myself.

"You on okay?" He asked as I nodded. He smiled. "Hold on." He ordred as I shook my head up and down and wrapped my front paws around his neck. "Let's go!" he stated beginning to swim at a slow but quick pace, using his tail, feet and hands to pattle. He swam a little further until we entered to very edge of the river that was lined with green brush and he stopped.

"See? It's a dead end." I said as he shook his head and removed a large piece of the brush that showed a hidden waterway that was about three feet long,plenty of room to swim through. "Or maybe not!" I said with a laugh as he nodded,went throught the line of brush and moved it back after we were on the opposite side. I looked at him strangly.

He smiled. "It's hidden remember?" He said as I nodded.

"Right." He smiled again and began to swim down the waterway I saw that the walls were two cliffs together except for the three foot gap that made the waterway. He swam quietly for a minute or so until we came to a clearing that was like a big pond and was in a big "O" shape.

"That's my house Autumn." He said and I saw that there was a little wooden cabin that was a light brown and had had cream white shudders. The windows were dark from there not being any lights on. And it was built on the very edge of the pond like place.

"Wow Skyler it's so pretty!" I said with a smile as he blushed in embarassment a laughed nerviously.

"Thanks..." he said swimming towards the cozy looking home and stopped as he arched his head towards me. "Were going to have to go under the water to get into the house." He said, "Hold your breath." He said as I nodded and took in a big breath of air and closed my eyes. He dived under the water and resurfaced through a opening in the bottom on the house.

I took in a new breath of fresh air and exhaled slowly and opened my eyes as Skyler motioned for me get off. I climbed off his back and onto the floor of his home,and then shook off the excess water from my light brown fur. Skyler jumped out of the water and to the place beside me and shook off some of his excess water. "You alright?" He asked as I smiled and nodded.

"Yep!" I replied as he chuckled and reached over to a cabniet that was a few inches away and pulled out a white towel and handed it to me.

"Here ya go Autumn!" He said with a smile as he handed me the towel in which I happily took from him. "Thank you." I said as I started rubbing myself off with the towel. He nodded and grabbed a towel of his own and dried himself off as well and we both placed the towels in a bright orange baske. Skyler waved his hand to another room and I followed him.

The room he lead me to was what I took was the living room. It was the color of the wood of the home and there was a fireplace. There was a closet door and a bookshelf that was lined with books and picture frames. And beside where I was standing a bed with a blue quilt with checkered patteren and another bed was made neatly with a white sheet also had it's own pillow. _Skyler wasn't lying when he said that he had room for another person...and he's really tidy. _I thought as my thought's were interrupted by Skyler asking me a question.

"Are you hungry?" He said as I was about to answer but my tummy growled loudly. I blushed crimson red as Skyler laughed. "Wait here and I'll bring you something to eat okay?" He said as he walked over to a cupboard and pulled out two bowls and the same amount of spoons,and walked over to the pot and scooped up some of the food that was boiling in the pot into the two bowls and stuck a spoon in both of them and walked over to me. "Here." He said and gently sat down the bowl in front of me. "It's vegetable stew."

"Thanks!" I said as he smiled and nodded and took a place beside of me. I blew on it and took the spoon and took a bite of the soup. "This is so good~!" I said,I must've been super huger because I took another bite and another until I acciedently scalded my tounge a little.

" Thanks and be careful It's _hot_." Skyler said with a sly smile as I rolled my eyes with a smile on my face.

" Duh I know." I answered as I blew on my next spoonful and ate it happily. Skyler chuckled and took a bite of his. "But you still scalded your tounge..." He replied sarcastically. I rolled my eyes again and we both ate in silence until we both finished our dinner. Skyler picked up the bowls and placed them in the sink and opened the closet door and brought out a orange quilt and a extra pillow and placed them on the bed.

"Told ya I had enough room for another person!" He said as I nodded.

"I guess you do." I answered as he let out a loud yawn and a couple of tears gathered up at the ends. He wiped them away with the back of his hand.

"Jeez I'm tired. What about you?" He asked as I let out a yawn of my own. He laughed, "Guess that answers my question hm?" He said as I laughed. "Well the bed with the orange quilt is yours and the blue's mine." He said as I nodded the both of us climbing into our beds. I pulled the quilt further up my body to where only my head was visible,but for some reason I couldn't sleep. I glanced over at Skyler who was doing the same thing I was doing.

"Hey Skyler,before we go to sleep. Tell be about yourself a little bit." I said as he raised his eyebrows in surprise by the random question.

"Are you sure?" He asked as I nodded. He smiled and sat up from his bed. "Well..."

* * *

><p><em><strong>I'll end it here! I worked really hard on this and my speelchecker isn't working right so for any grammer errors I apologize. :( But I hope this makes up for my short chapters and late update! Please review! It makes me happy! -Susan<strong>_


	4. Clover Valley (Better writing)

Skyler hopped out of his bed the navy blue quilted blankets falling to the side,dipping over the right side. "As you already know my name is Skyler the Oshawott and this here." He began as he patted the wooden floors with his tail, making a soft smack noise against the wood. "Is my home, I live here by myself."

Autumn rested her head on top of her pillow,her chin sinking in from the plushness of it. "I see...so did you build this place on your own?" She asked tilting her head to the side.

Skyler stopped, stared at her for a moment then replied quietly. "Well no...not by myself. A friend of mine helped me build it." He said getting a look mixed with sadness and anger,causing her stomach to begin tieing up into a knot.

The recently changed Eevee lifted her head her eyes meeting with his dark night blue ones. "Is that why there's two beds?" She asked calmly,her gaze not leaving from it's original place.

Skyler nodded, hopping back up into his plush bed.

"Yeah, that's why. He and myself were best friends...but..." He started looking down at his flippers.

Autumn shook her head. "It's alright. You don't have to tell me. Truth be told..."

She gave a light chuckle before continuing. "I would tell you more about me but...even I don't know. So it's fine." She then looked at him his expression already showing signs of changing into a huge warm smile, the freckles on his cheeks rising with them.

The water Pokemon laughed and replied. "Yeah, that's pretty strange. It's probably amnesia, usually people recover rather quickly so you can stay here for the time being if you want to."

Autumn rose her head and blinked her golden eyes twice. "I-I can? Do you mean that?"

"I wouldn't offer if I didn't mean it." He said already hopping in his bed again then looking at her once more. "Right?"

She placed her head on top of her pillow again and could feel her eyelids becoming heavier and harder to keep open. A small yawn escaped her mouth as she rubbed her eyes. "Right...thank you Skyler, I'll try my best to help you clean and help out..." She yawned again. "Anyway I can..."

Before Skyler could answer the young Eevee had already started to snore softly,her breathes slowly inhaling and exhaling out of her. He stepped down from his bed once more and floated the blank over her body and slight tucked in her tail so that it wouldn't get cold. He paused before going back to his bed and shook his head.

_'Just what have I gotten myself into?'_

* * *

><p>~*The next morning*~<p>

* * *

><p>Autumn was awoken by the sound of a window pane being open and cool fresh morning air hitting her in the face. She slowly opened a single eyelid and looked around as she felt her stomach tightening up with shock.<p>

_'Where am I?! What am I doing here?!'_ She thought quickly as she tore the blankets from her body, it's fabric catching the side of a glass of water and came into contact with the floor. As the glass fell from the table to the hard floor it shattered with a loud,** CRASH**, and exploded into tiny fragments and shards, Her eyes watched the water trickle across the floor and seep into the floor a few seconds later, but just as she looked away from it she heard the door to the room swing open, and hit the wall. "Autumn! Are you okay? I heard a crash!" exclaimed Skyler running over to her, with worry fixed onto his face. He glanced south towards the glass and lifted a foot from the floor as it almost came into contact with one of the larger pieces of blue glass.

Then it all came flooding back to her. The waking up on the beach, the friendly dark blue eyes that had looked at her in worry, the battle, the sleepy town, the swimming, and even the taste of the soup that had scaled her tongue. She looked up to him silently then back down towards the mess on the wooden floor. Her eyes widen as she shot her head down in a clumsy embarrassed bow while sitting up. "_I'm so sorry_! I'll clean it up right away! I was caught of guard, I-I..." She stuttered, avoiding eye contact as she kept her sight fixed on the pattern of the quilt.

Skyler breathed a sigh of relief and shook his head, looking at her. "It's fine, I'm just glad nothing happened to you. I'm apologize for waking you."

Autumn blinked and caste her gaze up to him in surprise._ Did he...? Was he worried about her?_

She mentally slapped herself to keep her mind wandering any further. Anyone would be worried about hearing a glass breaking. It's common sense.

"It's okay, if you would show me where the broom is I'll help you clean up." She offered, removing the covers from her body and hopping from the bed onto the ground.

After the water type had placed the final bit of glass into the trashcan he turned towards the Eevee and smiled. "You hungry yet? I want to take you into town to try some of our towns food. Since you've only been here for a day and haven't seen the town in the daytime. I think that it would be a good start for you to get the know of things around here." He said placing the cleaning supplies back to their assigned places and turned to her.

Autumn had just finished remaking her bed as he asked her the question, her ears perked up and she turned her head to him. "That sounds really good right now...but I couldn't possibly...I don't have any money." She replied quietly. "And it's too much trouble for you."

"That's why I'm taking you out myself. Don't worry about it! I insist. Besides," He walked over to her and placed a hand on her shoulder. "I want to, it's my treat. Okay?" He said as she sighed in defeat, already knowing that no amount of convincing would change his mind.

"If you insist, there would be no way to convince you not to...would there?"

He laughed and patted her head lightly and rubbed it a little. "You learn fast. Come on! It'll be fun."

She nodded and followed behind him quietly, nervous but still excited to see what the town would be like, and what the food would taste like. She just hope it didn't burn her like last time...

The evolution Pokemon remained behind the scallchop one as they entered into town. The conversation during it was with Skyler explaining all the different kinds of shops that the town had to offer, and what all you could do there for fun.

When they arrived at the end of the long road, she noticed a rather large sign in bold symbols that she didn't recognize and looked to Skyler. "Skyler? What does that sign say?" She asked him in a curious manner while pointing to it.

He blinked before looking to the sign. "It says, Welcome to the cheery town of Clover Valley, we hope you enjoy our beautiful scenery and all the we have to offer." He glanced to her. "You couldn't read that. Could you?" He asked her.

Her shoulders slumped and nodded her head in an ashamed manner. "Yes...it seems that I can't even read the letters here. Oh what am I going to do?" She said to him, looking utmost pitiful.

"Then I guess until you learn. You'll just have to stick next to me. I'll be your translator, and tell you whatever anything says. Sound good?" He grinned, causing her to smile.

"Thank you...that would help a lot!" She exclaimed with a grin.

He returned the friendly gesture. "I'm happy to help! Let's hurry to the diner! It's a great place to fill your stomach!" He replied happily, and grinned wider.

Autumn nodded only to freeze in shock as Skyler was tackled from behind by a fox like pokemon with fur the color of polished gold, and it's ears the color of raspberry red feathers, and eyes of the same sweet red. It had taken the poor otter to the ground within a few mere seconds, and was on top of him grinning playfully. His mouth curved into a smirk as it laughed.

"You're so easy to surprise I swear! Skyler with 0 points and Aaron 115~." He said in a singsong voice as she rolled of him and allowed him to rise to his feet.

He rubbed his shoulder tenderly before replying painfully and shooting a glare his way. "That hurt Aaron! Ow! Jeez, can't you just engage in a simply greeting without becoming physical?" He watched as she simply rolled her eyes in amusement.

"I'm a Fennekin, that's what we do." He replied with an arched brow and a flick of his bushy tail.

Skyler's annoyed look stayed fixed upon his face until his eyes wandered to the Eevee who had a stunned look upon her face, obviously confused about the whole scene that had played out in front of her.

Aaron's eyes met with Autumns as his head turned slightly. "Why hello. I'm afraid I don't know who you are. My names Aaron, now what's yours?" He asked still looking at her.

Autumn could feel her cheeks starting to warm up as all the attention was on her at the moment. She coughed lightly before managing a response. "My names Autumn." She tilted her head down slightly before raising it back up. "It's a pleasure to meet you." The Eevee added with a smile, hoping that her introduction was suitable.

The fire fox Pokemon immediately squealed in delight and ran over to her and scooped her up with a hug, standing on his hind legs. "Oh my gosh! You're just the cutest thing that I've ever seen! Your fur is so soft and Cottonee like!" He squealed.

Before Aaron could crush her to death, Skyler pried Autumn from her grasp and ended up in his arms, her back against his stomach. "You're squeezing her to death!" He remarked, setting her down onto all fours gently. "I swear to you Aaron, you act like a overly attached Zigzagoon!"

Aaron frowned, and faced his head towards the water type Pokemon. "You don't have to be so overprotective! Sheesh! She never said that I couldn't!" He shot back and hugged Autumn once more. "You don't mind do you?" She asked the other female while looking down at her.

She shook her head. "N-No...but ...Skyler was taking me somewhere...to the diner to get something to eat, and to show me around town..." She explained as the other female fox removed her paws from around the girls neck. "

_How weird..._ Skyler thought to himself. _'Usually Autumn would reply with a quirky comment and confident smile on her face. Why the shy stature?_

"Is that right?" He asked and turned her head towards Skyler. "Well, I think that I'll join you! It'll be fun!" He said happily while emphasizing the word fun.

Skyler laughed and returned to Autumn's side and dusted herself off with this hands. "Sorry about that...my friend Aaron can be quite...how can I put this?" He pondered, tapping his chin.

_"Affectionate?_" The Eevee guessed.

He patted his shell. "There it is! Yeah, we've known each other since we were basically hatched from our eggs, and I forgot to mention him." He sighed as he was then met with berry colored eyes.

"Well I guess that we will have to make that up over breakfast!" He exclaimed with a smile. "I'm starved!"

Skyler sighed again, obviously being rushed. "Alright let's go...but I swear if you order a whole list of food that you want to quote _"try"_. Please don't. You kept complaining on how you had a stomachache and I had to drag you back home."

"Oh that won't happen!" The fire fox replied with a wave of his paw, then proceeded to look at Autumn, his eyes looking her over. "I'd like to get to know miss Autumn over here." He said with a sly smile causing the girl to turn a cherry shade of red, and her ears droop.

"U-Uhm..." She squeaked quietly and started to paw at the ground nervously, and started to make her way behind the water type.

"Aaron, that's enough. Leave her alone." said Skyler, trying his best to give the Normal type a reassuring smile.

He rolled his eyes, the smile still across his face. "Fine, let's go before the place gets too busy! Then we'll have to wait behind all the rescue teams again!" He replied already starting to walk ahead of the group. "They ate all of the Pecha Croissants, and I couldn't get a crumb!"

The two of them laughed as they followed the Fire type further into the city. Meanwhile instead of focusing on what was in front of her, Autumn felt her eyes wander to the scenery of the world around her.

The buildings were made out of stones, some of wood, and all of them seemed spread out, but oddly enough, seemed together. Trees of all sizes lined the road, providing a pleasantly cool, shaded walk, it's leaves rustling against each other as a breeze blew through them.

Flowers of different shades grew everywhere, giving off a charming scent as she continued to walk. The sun

The while place seemed so peaceful, and irenic, like a place that you would take a long, comfortable vacation at. A river ran straight through the valley, offering a wonderful addition to the other sounds around.

Pokemon were filling up large pots, or playing while laughing loudly, enjoying the feel of the liquid at their feet. Even a few Magicarp hopped up through the water with a happy cry.

"Wow...this place is so...peaceful." said a very amazed Eevee.

Skyler smiled, his eyes on her softly. "I'm glad you like it, let's hurry I bet yo-"

_Grrr...oooo..._

The three of them stopped as the sound emitted from the short, Normal type Pokemon, and looked to her, their expressions in surprised.

She felt the heat rise to her cheeks, making them a flushed red. "U-Uh..." She squeaked.

Thw two boys took a glance to each other and both erupted into laughter, making the female of the group furrow her eyes.

"H-Hey! D-Don't laugh at me!"


End file.
